The Morgan Revelation
by Chosen2007
Summary: Jason has a revelation that brings Claudia and Sam back in his life with funny outcomes, Brenda is back with a child, Carly is resentful of it, Chap 8 brings All My Children in this as a X-over. Then Sonny is brought in for a possible suicide...
1. Chapter 1

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Michael was in the hospital sick to death because he had shot Kate and she was stable. Jason was upset, at Michael, Sonny and Carly. He was angrier with Sonny and Carly. He was explosive with his feelings of how he felt they neglected the situation and everyone heard. Elizabeth heard this all, she was trying to calm him down trying to make Jason see that……Jason looked at her and that one night, he ruined Sam because of it, one night Carly destroy what could have been and one night made Jason walked away, it was this night.

Jason walked until he got to the docks and it was a huge thunderstorm. He just stood there letting the rain pour down on him. He didn't notice it was there, he could have it all so many times and now those chances were gone. "Jason." An unwanted stranger called and he turned to see Claudia, he was dazed, it was like he didn't know her. Jason flop down and it was playing his head, every chance he lost, it was going over and over. Claudia knew this dance, she was in the rain, her high-priced clothes were ruined but she knew this look.

Claudia tried to get Jason to snap out of it. "I forgot what I wanted, I made everything about Sonny, I thought.." Jason stopped and looked at Claudia, he looked back. "Jason, it's raining…" Claudia said and Jason responded, "Why do you care?! All you're going to do is try to get close to Sonny!" Claudia hates that name Zucchani sometimes, "You know what? For one moment forget that I'm a Zucchani! I know that look Jason, you don't need to be out here and someone could kill you." Claudia said and Jason responded, "Leave!" "No!" Claudia said and was bull-headed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

"Have you ever given everything away and…." Jason said and couldn't finish that sentence..."Yeah. I wish I didn't want what I want, I could be in Paris but it was boring. I want to be as big as my father." Claudia said and the rain was coming down. "I just wanted to be someone after the accident, I was a father and Carly took that away. I was getting it back, Sonny took it away. I wanted Sam back, they both took it away because there needs were first. Sonny wanted me to cut ties with Sam, I didn't care." Jason said and Claudia responded, "You blame yourself. Jason, what do you want?"

Jason stare and just shook his head. "I got to get out of the rain." Jason said and he got up, Claudia just stood there. "Do you have a gun?" Jason asked and Claudia responded, "Yeah." Jason just shook his head and walked with Claudia. Sam had heard everything, the dull pain, the darkness that surrounded, she saw it all clearly. When she got better, she knew what she had to do, she went back to her hospital bed.

Claudia walked Jason to the door and inside. She took off his jacket, his shirt and put him on the couch. "I'm tired." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Go to sleep." "Not like that." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Yeah." Claudia pulled up a chair and Jason just sat there.

In the morning, Jason woke up and Claudia was sleeping on the chair. Jason remembered everything, Claudia could have killed him, she didn't. There was no game to it at all. Claudia slept there and he tried not to wake her up, he took off her jacket, he wrapped her up in a blanket. There was a knock on the door, it was Alexis, she walked in, she turned to Jason.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked and she told him how she heard everything. "Yeah." Jason responded and Alexis responded, "If I may say, you have been screwed so bad, you snapped." Alexis and Jason were good friends at one point, he spoke few words and then she left. Claudia woke up at the door closing.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Claudia woke up, Jason didn't know how to say this, "Thank you." Jason said and Claudia responded, "I'm not that bad. I could have killed you Jason, I could have but I like you, you say what you mean, you don't hold back, refreshing." Jason breathes and then said, "That occurred me." Claudia smiled and Jason responded, "You want to play pool. No stakes, bragging rights." Jason locked the door and played pool with Claudia, he won. Claudia had to go, Jason watched her and she said something, "I slept with Sonny. I didn't know him, didn't care. I hide nothing, I want the territory, I want you too but not because of power, I just want you." As Claudia was about to go, Jason pulled her in for a kiss and took her to the door, Jason stopped and said, "Go." Claudia wanted more and left.

One week later…

Jason hadn't heard from Claudia, glancing looks, they kept it that way. Jason went through motions while Michael was in Military school and then there was a knock. It was Sam, "I'm sorry Jason for everything." Sam walked in with a cane and said, "Jason…." "Sam, I hurt you just as bad, I'm sorry too." Jason said and Sam shook her head. "I want something, I want more from my life, I want Jacob in my life, I'm seeing Claudia and I want to see you too." Jason said and that shocked the hell out of Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

In the following weeks, Jason would go through the motions with Sonny, ignore Carly and catch the text message killer which was Elizabeth. She killed Leticia because she knew it would hurt Carly, Emily because she was Lucky's first friend, Georgie because she's Maxie's sister and last but not least Coop because she was Maxie's boy toy. Jason sued for custody, Sam was happy with that decision; Sam and Jason would raising the baby. Carly wanted in but was shut out and so was Sonny.

Jason was raising Jacob, dating Sam and Claudia. Sam knew it was Claudia's turn; she took Jacob to Alexis's. Claudia came in and had her killer red dress on with a smile. Jason brought her to him and they kissed very feverishly but were taking their time getting to bed. Actually Jason had an idea.

Claudia could know say she's done it on a pool table, they watched 300, Claudia and Jason would root for whoever killed the best. They were so passionate about each other that their hands were everywhere from over their clothes to under the clothes and everywhere in between. After the movie, Claudia did something different, she snuggle on him, Jason was taken back but he put his arm around her and for the first time, he felt Claudia had some peace, after ten minutes, they hump like bunnies and they kissed after it, which was another first. Jason will send her the bill for the pool table.


	5. Chapter 5

The Morgan revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

Sam brought her new firebird that was white, she told Jason to meet her at an undisclosed location, she had her black jeans, the boots over then and a over the shoulder shirt. "Catch me if you can." Sam said and started the car. Jason drove after her, they made sure they obeyed the traffic laws but as they got to open road, it was on. Sam had a comfortable lead but Jason was gaining fast, Sam didn't know how well he knew the roads and so he took a short cut. As Sam was laughing, Jason was in front of her and he stopped, so did Sam. She got out the car and forgot how many hours of driving he usually does, how he knows the roads and Sam smiled. They kissed in the middle of the road, he took off her shirt, she parked their vehicle somewhere and she lay on the roof, he laid next to her and that one night with the coyote howling in the wind. The full moon was nice and ripe. Jesus was called several times as well as Jason; the hood of the car was like a bed with no sheets, unforgiving to the back.

One month later…..

Sam and Claudia had exchanged dates with Jason; Claudia was ready to be maim because the L word was creeping in her mind. Sam was ready to go back down that road, the L word. Sonny knew about both women and fired Jason, Carly knew about both women and shown nothing but her support to find the happiness he so wanted. She was rooting for Claudia all the way. Jason was ready for anything knows, it knocked on the door and it was Claudia then Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia asked as Sam walked in. "I have to talk to Jason about something." Sam said with a big smile and Claudia gave Jason that look, "Well, you are about to be a happy man, you fucker, you knocked me up." Claudia said and Sam responded, "Wow. Jason, I'm pregnant." Jason was between thrilled because a miracle happened for Sam and horrified because his D.N.A has been mixed with Claudia's D.N.A. Then there was one more knock on the door, Jason walked to it and it was Brenda Barrett with a four year old girl. Brenda quickly said, "Don't worry, it's not yours."


	6. Chapter 6

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

Jason was overlooking the situation and it was full of happiness while it was full of, _"Dear God, Condoms really don't work." Jason thought. _

**"Jason, where's Sonny?" Brenda asked and Jason responded, "I will get to in." Brenda walked in and saw two women standing there. Claudia introduced herself as the mother of Jason's baby as well Sam. Brenda turned to Jason and asked about what happened with Courtney, Sonny's sister. "You were screwing your boss's sister." Claudia bellowed and Sam snickered. "We need to get Sonny over here and……." Jason said and paused then added, "We need to get ****Carly**** here. Brenda, your old room is upstairs, you could put your daughter there, there's a baby monitor in the back. You could put it right next to it and there should be an extra one." Brenda walked upstairs. Claudia turned to Sam, "He's really good with children." Sam said and then there was a knock at the door. "Go ahead let Satan, I mean let ****Carly**** come in." Sam said and Jason opened to see ****Carly****. Claudia kept her up to date on everything that happened. ****Carly**** looked at Jason, "Do you believe in condoms?" ****Carly**** asked and Jason gave her the shut up ****Carly**** look. He would never say that to her unless he was angry and then it hit her, how old Brenda's baby was? There was also a knock on the door, ****Carly**** opened it there was Sonny and he came to talk to Jason, to try to reason with him not as a boss but ****as ****a friend about Claudia. **

**"It was more than one kiss, you fuck Brenda. Well, you know have child number four, child number four!" ****Carly**** yelled, Sonny looked up and Brenda looked at Jason. "You told her?" Brenda asked and Jason just shook his head. Claudia put her hand on Jason's back, it was saying, I'm right here for you, Sam didn't have to do that, Jason knew. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Seven

Everyone was at a standstill, Sam had caught Claudia up on everyone and Claudia seemed confused but was getting it. "You fuck Brenda and made a little girl, you didn't tell me!" Carly yelled and Sonny responded, "I wanted to tell you….." "Bullshit. Jason, did you?" Carly said and Jason responded, "No." "I had an identity change in Las Vegas, no one knew me." Brenda said and Jason responded, "So you kept this child a secret from everyone!" "Yes, I did. I want Sonny with me, I kept the secret! I was thinking about my child!" Brenda said and Sonny screamed, "You had no right to do that!" Carly was so heartbroken, it was clear that only one person she truly could trust was Jason and she cried, "Wow. It really bit me on the ass. I fuck you Sonny and I lost Jason, Of course, if I didn't he weren't have Jake or Jacob or the two other children he's about to have. I loved you Sonny." Carly left heartbroken.

Brenda paused and then went back upstairs. Jason and Sonny looked at each other, Sonny just walked out. Jason then went to the chair and fling it then smashed the door to the closet. He took his jacket and then slammed the door. Claudia was new to this but all ready the deep seated betrayed that had gone on. It leveled the playing field, they were just as fuck up as her family but here with Jason, it was refreshing, he had display loyal to betrayal, that was rare. Sam had to go to see Jake, Claudia checked in with Johnny.

Claudia and Johnny talked, he agreed to keep it to himself about her child, she agreed that the business would be served run by the both of them. Fifty-one percent more Claudia and Claudia was moving out. She had her suitcases in her Firebird, so did Sam. As Jason came home, he saw the door broken and walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Eight

His best friend Carly was shattered, the doorbell rang and she opened to find Claudia. "You're going to moped." Claudia said and Carly motion her to come in. "I'm mad as hell." Carly said and Claudia responded, "What do you want to do about it?" "I don't know yet, Jax suggested we raid Sonny's company, I said no. That's not good enough. I want to ….." Carly said and Claudia saw revenge in her eyes. Claudia gave her the cell phone number and they left.

Brenda was at Sonny's with Vanessa and they were introducing each other. Kate was smiling to see Vanessa too and the fact that Sonny was sharing her with Kate that was a good sign.

As Sam pulled in, she saw a group of cars parking away from her, they all had ski masks on and they click their guns. Sam lean her head back, "Perfect." She said and then she called Claudia's cell phone, she knew the number; something about making her think she had an expired credit card. She told Claudia about the men. She called Johnny; Johnny knew nothing about it and found Trevor who denied too.

The men pointed at the car, she had. Sam knew if she drove, Jason was a sitting duck. She took the phone, she pressed a certain code to Jason's phone, Jason flew out of the house. Sam told Jason she wanted to have a code of some kind, the gunmen began to fire, Sam drove back and hit a guy who flew right into Claudia's windshield, Claudia drove the guy towards the wall, stopped and he flung into it. It was that time Sam fired several wounded shots. Jason arrived at the scene, They found one alive, they found out the truth and they were hired to kill the granddaughter of…………..Alexander Camibas Senior, he looked right at Sam and said it was her.


	9. Chapter 9

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Nine

Claudia, Johnny, Jason and Sam were all in the apartment. "That was disrespectful Jason on both ends." Claudia said and Jason shook his head in agreement. "My father is Zach Staler. How long has he known?" Sam asked and Johnny responded, "I don't care right now about your family problems, he needs to get his ass kicked on behalf of his father." Johnny said and Jason responded, "We need to go to him and find out as much about his father as possible." Jason said and Claudia responded, "I agree." "Who should go?" Sam asked and Jason responded, "I think me, you and Claudia should go. We should make initial contact, you need more rest Sam, she doesn't have your pregnancy history." "I agree." Sam said.

Before any of this was done, Claudia and Jason spend another night together. "I want that bastard…" Claudia said and Jason responded by kissing her with his hands all over her breasts. She stopped and said, "I think we are better together than you and Sam but I like this much better." Jason laughed, "You have been really patient." Jason said and Claudia responded, "You are maiming me Jason, that's what love does, it maims you, until you don't know who you are anymore." "I like who you are." Jason said and Claudia smiled, "Really" she asked and Jason shook his head. They had oral fixation intimate moments with each other. Sam and Jason had the same with them.

Jax had called Jason, Jason came over to Carly and he walked in. He sat down next to her, Carly was really depressed. "I want to hurt her Jason, I want to so bad and I want to kill him so much." Carly said and Jason responded, "I'm right there with you."

"I feel like I'm losing it Jason. My past is just so…" Carly said and she leans on Jason.


	10. Chapter 10

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Ten

What If belongs to Creed

Carly was still in bed, she had a glass eyed stare at the mirror and she was full of anger, full of rage. She was full of everything; she felt her life was a lie after Brenda had kissed Sonny. She got out of bed; she went into a closet and….

can't find the rhyme in all my reason Lost sense of time and all seasonsFeel I've been beaten down By the words of men who have no grounds Can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom When your ax has cut the roots that feed them Forked tongues in bitter mouths Can drive a man to bleed from inside out

Sonny and Brenda were enjoying watching Vanessa, Kristina and Molly interact with each other. The parents of Alexis, Ric, Brenda and Sonny were all watching. Kate was slowly coming back into Sonny's life and she was happy about this. Carly brought Morgan with them and he was outside watching them play. Carly just sat there with a killer outfit, it was red shirt and red leather pants. In the back pocket, there was a checklist, Alexis was first, she brought Kristina in this world by Sonny, Ric was next, oh he was next, Brenda would follow and then Sonny. The rage had turned into Vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Morgan Revelation_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Eleven_

_Before they left…._

_Jason wanted to make sure that Claudia and Sam had one great night before they went to Pine Valley. So in the day it was Jason with a picnic on the rooftop. Sam was happy to see that Jason was the romantic at heart__ still__. Jason and Sam welcome each other with kisses. They had lunch, Jason even tried squid again and flinched through the whole thing but__ he did it anyway, he loved her, __it was that simple. Jason had given Sam a photo-book for the __baby;__ he gave her hand wraps for stress and a work-out tape to get it all out. Sam rewarded him with a webcam too communicate back and forth __with the baby __if she's there for a long time. It was a wonderful day and then Jason came home, Claudia arrived. _

_"I know why you hav_

_e to __do; you protect__ my child, even if it was Sam's." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Jason, it's your child, I'__m going to__ protect it. I was the other child and it sucks how you get treated." Jason shook his head and Claudia turned to see garment bags. "You are worried about __no__t being stylish, I had some help, I hope you like these paternity clothes." _

_Claudia opens the bags and they were beautiful from pants, dresses and shirts. The shoes weren't high-heeled but they were all right, Jason made a great effort a__nd then there was the boots, no__t much heeled but very fashionable. "__I'm thrilled __you are the mother of my child because we weren't hold our children down or judge them just like we were." Jason said and Claudia walked over then kissed him._

_"__You've maim me and I love you for that." Claudia said and repeated, " I love you." She cried during the next kiss. Claudia was in love, dear God help anyone who gets in-between her and Jason._


	12. Chapter 12

The Morgan Revelation

By

Chosen2007

Part Twelve

_Everything on the surface wasn't going __to__ happened like this. You see when Sam found out about what Michael had done before Sonny could make it go __away;__ she thought she had a chance to really hurt Jason. She saw Lucky down the hall and all she had to do was tell him and then she remembered fighting for Michael when A.J. hurt him. She went back to bed. You see when Claudia helped to walk Jason back to his house, she did have her finger on the trigger, not like you expect, __earlier__ that day Trevor wanted to wound Jason and Claudia was ready to __pull__ that trigger. Jason was more__ useful __than dead but not like you would think. Claudia caught hell from Trevor, Johnny sent him to hell with five in the chest after he attempted to hit Claudia. What you didn't know was that it was Jason that convinced Michael to go for a while because he wanted something more for him than what's here. Jason caught hell for that again from Sonny and __Carly__. Jason laid them both out with how bad they fuck him up. _

_Claudia was picking up the pieces earning his trust, Sam after her talk with Jason about dating them both was intrigued that Jason would even suggest that. Reese Marshall was never Caroline Benson, Carly didn't steal that name from Reese Marshall, she did from Kendall Hart. It's never__been __known about June 8, 2006 when Kendall __woke up from her__ coma, one of her wishes was for __Carly__ to know that if she woke up to know that Kendall also known as Caroline was alive. There's been a lot of phone and vicious interaction with them both. __Carly__ kept Kendall's true identity a secret, no one will ever know because "Kendall" had a part of her no one except Jason ever touched. _

_Elizabeth was the text message killer, it was found out__ she went after Sam and Claudia followed Sam to make her less pretty. Elizabeth found Sam first, Claudia sat there, she watch her beat up Sam and th__en thought this would all point to her__, she saved Sam. She nearly lost Jason because of that, Elizabeth did it because she was tired __of being__ second place. _

_The night when the pool table bro__k__e__Carly__ called Kendall to__ start the plan to get Sam out of the way and then Claudia eventually. After the Brenda discovery and Claudia's visit to __Carly's__, she wanted Kendal__l__ and her to wipe __out __everyone in Port Charles except for the children and Jason. Before __that, she __stage__ the ambush __on Sam and Clau__dia. Now that Sam and Claudia are going to Pine Valley__, this is just the beginning. _

_dffffffff_


	13. Chapter 13

_The Morgan Revelation_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Thirteen_

_Claudia sat on the couch and she was holding her belly. The people that almost killed her and Sam that night were a phony. Carly was in the dog house for trying to break Sam and Claudia away from Jason. Claudia walked to her porch and there was something even more terrifying that she was trying to go to sleep from, the nightmare. _

_**She was wearing the perfect little outfit and she was baking cookies. She was pouring that milk for those three children and the family dog. As they all went away, Claudia on her roof of "the dream house" leap off and impaler herself on the picket…..**_

_As Claudia woke up from Sonny's old bedroom, she walked downstairs and after several hours of sleep. She wanted something to put her to sleep, Saw three. She watched it, drank her milk and Jason walked in. "We're not getting a dog, I don't know how to bake cookies and if you make me wear an apron, I will shove it down your throat." Claudia said and Jason responded, "Same dream." Claudia shook her head, Jason gave her that look about the movie and Claudia responded, "Jigsaw doesn't scare me, my father is a lot scarier." Jason actually sat with her as they watched the movie and Jason then got Claudia off. _


	14. Chapter 14

_The Morgan Revelation _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Fourteen_

_Sam knocked on the door, Claudia opened it and she saw that the movie Saw Three was out on the table. "You are the only woman I know, who watches __**Saw three**__ to get sleep." Sam said and Claudia responded, "What's up McCall?" Sam and Claudia were still dating Jason but on this day, Claudia was about to get something she wanted to hear. "I'm dropping out, I met someone and I'm dropping out." Sam said and Claudia was trying not to hold her excitement, she laughed anyway because she won and after a "friendly" exchange, Sam left. Claudia decided to put on something sexy for Jason, she walk across the hall and knocked on the door, Jason had that pissed off look. _

_In the hospital, Carly was holding Michael with Jax with Morgan, Lulu who was two months pregnant from Johnny watching along as Sonny was carted to I.C.U as Jason and Claudia came in. Sam, Brenda and Kate were missing. Claudia notice that, Monica had told Jason, Sonny had an overdose of Lithium and it was mixed with Vodka. After hours and hours, Sonny pulled through. _

_Brenda flew in with the doors opened for her while holding Vanessa. Brenda said that she saw men coming in the house and firing. She left with Vanessa, she just found out about Sonny. Claudia looked at Brenda and there were holes in the story. Especially when Brenda said that Johnny was in the front of the men who were firing. _


	15. Chapter 15

_The Morgan nRevelation_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Fifteen_

_Several days ago, Claudia was trying out her paternity fashion clothes, her new almost over the knee boots. Jason walked in and said "You like those boots, huh." Claudia smiled and said, "I love them, there red." "You're going to wear them a lot." Jason said and Claudia responded, "When I wear red, you will not be blue." Jason shook his head and Claudia walked up to him then kissed him. "Seriously, I want to talk to you." Claudia said and added, "John was over here, he was scared because he was talking about how my father is sick, how it could pass through babies and if bullets weren't enough to make me feel like the worst's biggest asshole woman for getting pregnant. I'm worried about passing schizophrenia to my child." Claudia said and Jason responded, "I could research things to see if there could be a test." "If I ever start losing it, commit me, you have my permission and if John really loses it, if anything else can't help, I'm going to put him down and I need for you to get me out of there…" _

_In the present, Brenda made the accusation and Claudia voiced her opinion about it. Carly actually backed Claudia up mainly because she hates Brenda and Brenda gave a blow by blow as Johnny objected. Kate came in on a stretcher……_


	16. Chapter 16

_The Morgan Revelation_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Sixteen_

_After Brenda gave a statement, Claudia and Jason were listening for holes. The first hole was the obvious that if gunmen came by surprised how come Brenda was able to grabbed the kid and run so easily. The second hole is that Brenda never indicated that she was going somewhere. Lately, Sonny joked about how Brenda was also be in sweats until like twelve unless she was going into town. As the police took Johnny to the holding cell, Jason called Diane and Jax went on his high horse about letting Johnny and Claudia apart of this family. Lulu was in a daze but part of her believed it. Claudia pulled Jason aside. _

"_Johnny didn't do this." Jason said as plain as day and Claudia responded, "No, this has so many holes. Is your police always this stupid?" Jason sliences on that issue spoke volumes and as Carly walked off the mood changed. "Jason, how would Johnny know about Sonny being Bi-polar? Sonny wouldn't tell anyone, Sam knew, Alexis knew, you knew, I knew and Brenda might know by I doubt Kate." Carly said and Jason paused for a moment. "Claudia said that Sam had met someone, what if that someone had a grudge against Sonny, which is not unheard of?" Jason thought and he asked Claudia to meet him at home. He was going to ask her something personal. Claudia agreed and walked out reluctantly. _

_Jason looked at Carly and asked, "This is one of those times I'm going to need your help. This is what I want you to do." _


End file.
